Watchmen
|brandsize=70px |members=Justus Azreal |height= |height-m= |weight=428 lbs. | born = | hometown = | music = "Truth of a Liar" by August Burns Red | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel | wrestling_style = | finisher = Repentance/Last Laugh Combination | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Insanity LIVE from San Juan (March, 2010) | record = 8-3 |disbanded= |winpct=73 |wins=8 |losses=3 | championships= | disbanded = }} The Watchmen is a professional e-wrestling tag team consisting of Justus and Azreal, formerly Black Reaper. Together, they compete in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. Notable for their strong Christian beliefs, Justus and Black Reaper helped transcend tag team wrestling in LPW. The Watchmen were former two-time LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions, and in 2009 and 2010, they were voted by their peers as LPW Tag Team of the Year. History Justus and Black Reaper appeared together for the first time during the Insanity pay-per-view, Body Count, when Reaper tried to assist Justus in his match against Ash Strife and his demon-possessed alter-ego, Crazy Ash Killa. Despite the help, the power of CAK was too strong, even against the team. Despite the unsuccessful bid to defeat Strife, Justus and Reaper announced that they would be named the Watchmen, inspired by a refernce in the Bible and the comic graphic novel by Neil Gaiman. The Watchmen made their tag team debut at Insanity LIVE from Woodstock against Villiano 187 and Killswitch on September 15, 2009, gaining a victory in their debut match when Reaper positioned Villiano in The Repentance while Justus bounced off the ropes for a variation of the Last Laugh, slamming the back of Vil's head to the canvas to pin the Hall of Famer. The following Insanity LIVE from Manhattan telecast saw Justus revisit Phantom Lord, who was masked as Genocide at the time, put up minimal effort in a tag team match in Justus' debut. Upset over Phantom's approach to the Word of God and his disregard of teamwork in his debut match, Justus teamed with Reaper against Phantom and his student Dr. Wagner. Despite a strong effort from Justus, Wagner was able to catch Reaper in the Providence and gained the victory for himself and Phantom. Despite the setback, the Watchmen paid for an announcement at the Insanity LIVE from Baltimore, instantly catching the attention of LPW fans. They were booked against Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey and Phantom and Dr. Wagner in a Triple Threat tag team match to determine who would face the Madcore Misfits (Tromboner Man and Drew Michaels at Epic for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. During the match, the Watchmen took out Sudden Death, but Justus found himself arm-locked by Phantom, who insulted Wagner to nail the clown with a chair. Wagner swung, but struck Phantom instead. The move allowed the Watchmen to finish Phantom to become the number one contenders, in the process having beaten two Hall of Famers in their only wins. At Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City, the Watchmen will face the feuding Andy Savana and Hatchet Ryda, who reigns as the LPW World Heavyweight Champion, in the night's main event. In wrestling *'Finishing move' **''Repentance/Last Laugh Combination'' (Reaper/Justus) (Black Reaper will hold opponent in the Repentance deathdrop, then Justus will jump off the middle rope to hit the Last Laugh acid drop) **''The Rapture'' (Azreal lifts the opponent up for a flapjack, and on their way down, Justus catches them with a cutter) **''Last Rites of Jericho'' (Azreal/Justus) (Justus locks the opponent in the Walls of Jericho, while Azreal mounts them with the Last Rites chokehold) *'Signature moves **Superkick-plex **Full Nelson/Missile Dropkick *'Theme music''' **''"Truth of a Liar"'' by August Burns Red Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (2 times) **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2009-2010) **Apex 25 ranked them #11 in December 2010 Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' See also *Watchmen gallery External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams